


To Send Love by Letter

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, penpals, would love to expand someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: After months of correspondence, Remus receives a letter signed, "Love, Narcissa."
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	To Send Love by Letter

The fire in Remus' chambers had gone out some time ago, as evidenced by the dying embers in the fireplace, but Remus hardly noticed. He was too busy reading and rereading the parchment in his hands, a lengthy missive from the sweet Narcissa. 

The letter touched on many things, but it was the part at the end that Remus couldn't stop thinking about. 

_ When Lucius died, I thought my life was over. I no longer feel that way, however. It's time that I told you— _

Here, Remus breathed the words aloud as he read them for the hundredth time,

"I couldn't imagine my future without you, now that I have you." 

She had signed it,  _ Love, Narcissa, _ and those two words, on top of every other sentiment enclosed within her correspondence, threatened to overwhelm Remus completely. 

Though their exchange had begun mostly out of obligation—Remus had promised to keep an eye on her son, at her request—it had slowly grown into something more. 

Back when they had attended Hogwarts together, Remus had always been captivated by Narcissa's beauty. She had gone on to marry Lucius Malfoy, however, and he thought that her allegiance lay with the dark side. As it turned out—and she explained this in many a letter—she only went along with supporting Voldemort's cause for her husband's sake. 

Months of letter-writing had gone by, and now their relationship had reached this point—declarations of love. Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't even know how long he had been sitting there, turning Narcissa's words over in his mind. 

Finally, he stood and stretched, then grabbed a quill and sat back down at his desk. He needed to draft a response immediately, as he had a rather large confession to make—one that he had put off for far too long. 

_ Dear Narcissa, _

_ Your latest letter brought me such joy, I can't even explain it. I fear I have not been completely honest with you, however. It was never my intention to grow so close to you, and therefore I had hoped that there would be no reason to ever inform you of this, but you deserve to know: I am— _

Remus paused, wondering if he dared to actually write it. What if she told someone? What if he scared her off forever? On the other hand, what if there was a world in which she could accept him for what he was? Narcissa had proved that she wasn't as close-minded as many of the other Purebloods. He longed for the freedom to fully be himself with her, and that compelled him to finish his sentence. 

_ —a werewolf. My monthly transformations are kept under control through the Wolfsbane Potion, so I am not a risk to anyone but myself. Nevertheless, I would understand if this vital piece of information prevents you from contacting me further. _

After another moment of hesitation, Remus signed it,  _ Love, Remus. _

He rolled up the sheet of parchment and tied it with a piece of string, but decided not to send it that night. Maybe he would come up with better wording in the morning. 

Or maybe he wouldn't send it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I MAY have thought up a whole backstory for this. I'd love to expand it some day if there's interest!


End file.
